


From Far Off Shores

by Mice



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovers, on distant shores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Far Off Shores

**Author's Note:**

> For Hermioneorourke for the holidays, though rather late.

The sky at dawn was breathtaking from the shore of the small island. Teyla stood at the window of the main room in the house, drinking tea as Rodney and Carson slept in the other room. Scotland was nothing at all like Lantea -- neither the city nor any of the shores on the mainland that she had seen were so wild and beautiful as this.

Carson had once described his homeland as "an acquired taste." She could not understand how anyone would fail to fall in love with this place. She was certain the winters were harsh and the storms terrible, but the people she had met during their visit, and the land itself, were strong and true.

Sipping again from the steaming cup in her hand, she sighed. They would be returning to Atlantis again very soon. A soft knock on the door interrupted her reverie.

Teyla opened the door to Carson's mother. "Good morning," she said.

"Oh, Teyla, lass. It's good to see you. Are the lads awake yet?" Mrs. Beckett's eyes were the same blue as Carson's, deep as the sky.

"Not yet, but please, come in. Let me make tea for you." She gestured and Anna Beckett entered. She was elderly, as Charin had been, with white hair cut short, and a bright smile. Teyla took her coat from her and laid it across the back of a nearby chair as Anna sat at the table.

"Thank you, my dear," she said. "I wanted to tell you how glad I am that you both came with my boy to see us." Anna gestured with one wrinkled hand. "It means so much to me to see him happy. I'd thought for years I'd never see him married."

Teyla took the kettle from the stove and poured water into the teapot. "We are not married," she said. "I know that such arrangements are not legal among your people."

Anna shook her head, making a dismissive sound. "Oh, and that's just legalities and the church, lass. What the three of you have, it's as close to married as I'll ever see him." She grinned. "And you, you'll be givin' me a grandchild too, won't you dearie?"

Teyla smiled and blushed, averting her eyes as she set the kettle back on the stove. "That, I think, has as much to do with Rodney and Carson's preferences as my own." She could see Carson desiring children, but Rodney -- Rodney was unlikely to understand such needs.

"Oh, love, I know." Anna sighed. She patted Teyla's had as she joined Anna at the table. "I can see that Rodney's not much with the wee ones. And it's not as though I don't have other grandchildren to keep me busy, but I miss Carson so sometimes."

"I wish that I could bring him home to you more often." Teyla poured the tea for Anna. "I would if I could."

Anna nodded. "He's a grown man and he has his own life, dearie."

"It does not bother you that he..." Teyla paused, because Rodney had explained to her that their arrangement was far less than traditional on Earth, and that many would likely frown up on it. "That he is with both of us?"

Anna sat back in her chair. "God's truth, Teyla, at first I didn't know what to make of it. When I got that letter he sent, I was sure I'd faint dead away, but then he'd send home photos of you and of his lad, and of you all together, and the look in his eyes was enough." She took her cup and added a bit of milk and sugar to it, sipping quietly. She shook her head and looked back up at Teyla. "I wasn't sure what to think when he wanted to bring you both home. But then I met the two of you, and I realized it wasn't about what I wanted or needed for my lad, but who he loved. And he loves both of you, sure enough."

There was a sound of quiet laughter in the other room, and Teyla knew her lovers were awake. They so rarely had time alone together that she would not call them away from their bed just yet. She smiled and took Anna's hand. "We love him more than I can say. He is a very fine man, Anna, and you should be very proud of him."

Anna smiled and sighed. "I am, love. And of you and Rodney, though I think that lad might be surprised to hear it."

Teyla laughed, for she knew it was true. "For all that he says so much about himself, Rodney tends to be very insecure. I do not understand why, but this is how he is. Carson and I, we love him despite this. Or perhaps because of it."

Anna took her hand. "I know you're from some far off shore, love, but your heart belongs here. I'm so glad you're a part of my family. It's been a joy getting to know you."

Carson's laugh sounded from the other room, and a muffled snort from Rodney. "I am honored," Teyla said, "but I believe I should get my men out of bed before they embarrass themselves without knowing it." She grinned.

Anna grinned back. "Carson," she shouted, "Rodney; you lot come out and say good morning to your mum!"

There were twin yelps from the bedroom and a moment later, Carson emerged wrapped in a brown robe, blushing furiously. "Oh, good morning mum!"

Rodney shuffled out after him in his light blue robe, his face an even darker shade of red. "Good morning, mum," he mumbled. "Sorry, we didn't know you were here."

Anna laughed. "Oh, don't you worry, lads. I just wanted to see you all before you left, and I'm off later today to South Uist, so I won't be able to come down to Edinburgh to see you off. I wish I could, but Morag's fallen and she's in hospital for a few days."

Carson looked worried and disappointed at the same time. "Oh, mum, I'm sorry. I wish I could stay and help, but we've no choice as to when we're leaving."

"I know, son. It's all right." She stood and pulled him into an embrace. "You've responsibilities to see to. I can't and won't keep you from them."

Carson sighed, holding her close as Rodney shifted his weight from one foot to the other behind him. Teyla went to Rodney and hugged him. "Do not be embarrassed," she said to him, her voice soft and private, and kissed his cheek.

Rodney put an arm around her, watching Carson and Anna. "I'm going to miss this place," he whispered.

"As will I." She tucked her head under Rodney's chin. "I think Carson will be very sad."

Rodney shrugged. "We'll cheer him up."

Teyla laughed, knowing exactly what he meant. "Yes," she said. "We will."

~~pau~~


End file.
